Prospective, randomized, study of the safety and efficacy of aerosolized pentamidine (AP) and dapsone in the prevention of Pneumocystis carinii pneumonia (PCP) in high-risk HIV infected patients who are intolerant to trimethoprim and/or sulfonamides. To date only aerosolized pentamidine has been approved by the FDA for the prevention of PCP.